


Vowed

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [226]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fairies, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This is a sequel toFairy Ring,in my short Valentine's Day series.





	Vowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [_Fairy Ring,_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711111) in my short Valentine's Day series.

Months after their marriage Stiles still wasn’t tired of telling how his husband-to-be scared the hell out of him before proposing.

“Doesn’t look like you regret it!” their server, Daryl, cheered. He smiled genuinely, confirming what Derek already knew.

They’d driven nearly three hours, for their first Valentine’s Day as wedded spouses, to San Francisco, and the fairies, more than a little invested in Stilinski-Hale marital bliss since assisting its start, were there awaiting them.

Guardian angels were slackers in comparison.

“Who wants dessert!” Daryl asked, his smile sparkling even more when both Derek and Stiles answered with “ _I do!”_


End file.
